


Rubbing on you

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Pillow, Dakimakura, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Yuuri has a Dakimakura of Viktor





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle NSFW  
> Initiative: This story participates to the contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” by Fanwriter.it!  
> • Word count: 344  
> • Prompt: Sleeping together
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Also a fill for the YOIkinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Viktor/Yuuri + NSFW, dakimakura  
> Yuuri masturbates thinking about Viktor and grinds a dakimakura of him.

He had done it lots of times since he had got it. Masturbating while rubbing himself on a plush pillow was pretty amazing but if on that pillow there was such a sexy image of his idol... then it was even better.

Yuri had had a crush on Viktor Nikiforov since he was old enough to know what a crush was. He had gotten the dakimakura when he was living in Detroit, away from his nosy mother and sister, but he had realized he was gay and lusting after his idol when he had first gotten an erection watching him compete. After that he had jacked off so many times looking at the posters hung everywhere in his room that he had lost count.

Nothing could compare to that though. Grinding against cotton, the image of Viktor’s smiling face between kissing range, his gorgeous body perfectly depicted on the pillowcase, almost as if he was right there, next to him, on the bed, slightly dishevelled after his sleep.

The skin of his cock rubbing between his hand and the cotton procured him a great friction and Yuri always had to stifle his moans, eyes almost closed, giving him the impression that Viktor was really there.

After having to go back home, Yuri had to hid his well loved dakimakura in the fartest corner of his wardrobe and he only could get it out when no one else was home but he didn’t care too much, he was not some sex addicted freak after all!

Everything changed when the source of his desires came to live with him. He had to jerk off all the time. Viktor’s presence was so overwhelming and he never had the occasion to sleep with his beloved dakimakura.

That was why, the first time he and Viktor shared a bed, Yuri ended up hugging him and grinding against him as if he was the pillow instead of the real thing. The fact that Viktor didn’t mind at all when he explained what had happened was just a very big bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
